Mutantes
by Hyuuga Natsumi
Summary: Naruto e os outros são mutantes, depois de se conhecerem e descobrirem que todos ali são mutantes, começam a despertar amores, e junto com isso terá muito aventura e comédia! Esse pessoal ainda estuda na mesma escola, hehehe!Hentai mas não agora!


_**Mutantes**_

_**Capítulo 01: Os principais mutantes**_

* * *

Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic! Af! Depois que escrevi uma não parei mais...acho que vou fazer coleção, hehehe, a é, mais uma coisinha, o Caio vai me ajudar a escrever essa fic, pois terão partes com um pokinho de hentai e eu não sei escrever hentai daí ele vai escrever pra mim! Bom, chega de conversa e vamos lá!!!! A 17 anos atrás, ciêntistas pesquisavam uma maneira de fazerem seres humanos mais "completos", com poderes que nenhuma outra pessoas teria! Com esse objetivo começaram as pesquisas, trabalho duro, dia e noite, porém, ninguém sabia dessas "pesquisas", pois elas foram proibidas logo que o projeto da ciência foi apresentado para o país. Por que foi proibido? Simples! Qual pessoas gostaria de se sentir inferior as outras por não Ter "poderes"? E qual pessoaa se sentiria segura sabendo que humanos mais "completos" andavam por aí oferecendo risco aos outros? Esses motivos foram suficientes para uma nação inteira discordar desse "paço" da ciência. Mas um grupo de ciêntitas inconformados seguiu a diante com essa idéia escondidos de todos. Muitos anos de trabalho para finalmente achar o segredo de como fazer uma pessoa ser "diferente" das outras. E agora vinha a parte mais difícil, como e em quem "colocar" esses "poderes" sobrenaturais? É, realmente isso não seria nada fácil, mas eles não desistiram e deram um geito nisso: se passaram por médicos em vários hospitais sem que ninguém suspeitasse, e com vários recém nascidos eles colocaram em prática a "esperiência", fizeram isso durante 5 anos sem serem descobertos. Mas algo deu errado um tempo depois, ao voltarem ao seu laboratório "escondido" , notaram que estava tudo uma bagunça, para a infelicidade deles, o exército tinha descoberto tudo e eles foram condenados a morte, mas apenas 1 deles conseguiu fugir e nunca mais ninguém ouviu falar nele, muitos acham que ele morreu e quase toda a populção não acredita que eles tenham conseguido colocar seus planos em pratica, por isso um grande número de pessoas não acredita em "mutantes". E aí começa nossa história, 17 anos depois desse acontecimento. Konoha, país do Fogo, ano de 2010.

Hum...com quem podemos começar...hum...já sei! Haruno Sakura, uma garota de 16 anos que estava no 2° ano do ensino médio, era muito alegre mas também muito brava, se atreva a falar de sua testa ou qualquer outro insulto só se quiser ir para o Hospital. Sakura tem uma Inner que muitas vezes a deixa mais confusa do que a ajuda, ela mora com seus pais em uma casa simples em Konoha, porém, ela tem que tomar muito cuidado com o seu "descontrole" quando falam mal dela, pois Sakura é uma mutante, e seu poder é a força bruta e poder de cura, então imaginem, um soco na cara que ela deu, eu hein, já to me mandando, hehehehe!

-Sakura querida acorde hoje é seu promeiro dia de aula...Sakuraaa, Sakuraaa!- falava a mãe de Sakura enquanto a sacudia de leve

-a mãe, eu queru durmi- dizia Sakura enquanto voltava a durmir

-Acorda agora Sakura ou eu falo para o menino que você mais gosta que...

-NÃO MÃE, JÁ ACORDEI, hehehehe- de pé na cama

-Acho bom mesmo, agora se arrume rápido antes que se atrase

-hai- fala Sakura

Sim sim, Sakura gostava de um menino de sua escola mas tinha medo de se aproximar pois era uma mutante e ninguém poderia saber disso, pois provavelmente seria excluida, e com esse motivo ela se isolava de todos a maioria das vezes para não correr riscos, pois qualquer descontrole dela, poderia acabar com qualquer um, que problema...bom, tudo se resolve e o dela está prestes a se resolver, hehehe, agora vamos ao próximo personagem da fic: Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke era um garoto com a mesma idade de Sakura, porém morava sózinho pois seus pais morreram em um acidente de avião, estudava na mesma classe de Sakura, então dedusindo, Sasuke era o garoto do coração de Sakura e de muitas garotas, por que vamos fala sério né gente, o Sasuke é muito GATO, kawaiiiii, ta ta, já me empolguei de mais, mas continuando, Sasuke era também um mutante e Sakura não sabia por isso não se aproximava, e com Sasuke era a mesma coisa, porém ele não gostava de ninguém, era muito fechado e não deixava ninguém se aproximar, motivo? O de sempre, não poderiam descobrir que ele era um mutante. Sasuke controlava o fogo e tinhas olhos que podiam copiar qualquer movimento e criar ilusões, sem duvidas ele era muito forte...

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Triiiiiiiiiiiiiin! (era pra ser o despertador ¬¬")

-Droga, hoje tem aula- Sasuke fala sonolento enquanto levantava e se dirigia para o banheiro

Meninas, nem tentem espiar pela fechadura hein, isso é muito feio ú.u, mas que a tentação é grande isso é, huahuahua, bom, vamos para o terceiro mutante: Uzumaki Naruto.

Um baka completo! Naruto tinha 16 anos e era um atrapalhado muito tapado que nunca notava nada ao seu redor, nem mesmo a pessoa que mais gostava dele, pois para Naruto era só "Sakura-chan" ou "Sakura-chan" e também "Sakura-chan", mesmo que ela o ignorasse de todas as maneiras ele sempre estava atrás dela, pô Naruto, da um tempo né, vai falar com a Hinata seu baka, mas tudo bem, nem todo mundo é perfeito ú.u

-Datte bayoooo!!!! Hoje é o primeiro dia de aulaaaaa!!!!- pausa- droga...

Éééé, nisso eu tenho que concordar com Naruto, eu odeio o primeiro dia de aula, mas tudo bem, pelo menos agente reve os amigos e faz bastante bagunça, hehehehe. Ã? Que foi? Ahhhh ta, tinha esquecido, o poder de Naruto é o de regeneração e também ele tem um monstro dentro dele, que quando souber controlar bem, ficara muito mais forte do que já é...Naruto também é orfão, mas ninguém sabe o motivo da morte dos pais dele...

Hyuuga Hinata, a "florzinha" dos Hyuuga, por que para eles Hinata era muito frágil, que perda de tempo, Hinata é mais forte do que eles pensam, ela tem olhos que conseguem ver tudo e além disso, possui poder de télecinésia, ou seja, ela consegue fazer tudo flutar e mudar de lugar, sim sim, Hinata era mesmo muito forte, mas o que ela tinha de forte também tinha de vergonha, é só ela chegar perto de Naruto que já fica um tomate, hehehehe, parece eu...na escola Hinata tinha um único amigo, seu primo, pois ele também era mutante e os dois tomavam muito cuidado quanto ao seus poderes, vocês já sebem porque...

-Vamos Hinata, estamos atrasados- Neji

-Já vou Neji, deixa eu achar meu livro

-Hunf

Hyuuga Neji, 17 anos, 3° ano do ensino médio, era como um guarda de Hinata, a protegia de tudo, mesmo sabendo que ela era muito forte também, Neji tinha os mesmos olhos de Hinata e era muito veloz, se ele quisesse, conseguiria até correr na água pois a velocidade é tão grande que não o deixa afundar...

-Pronto Neji- fala Hinata

-Vamos então- Neji

Next...quem será? Ahá! Mitsashi Tenten, uma garota muito alegre e brincalhona, tinha um amigo que também era mutante. Tenten possui uma flexibilidade e agilidade incriveis, se treinar bastante, poderá até desviar de um tiro, ô, ela também é poderosa, hehehe, 17 anos, mesma classe de Neji.

-Mãe to indo-Tenten

-Ta bom mas tome cuidado hein- Fala a mãe de Tenten

-Claro mãe, pode deixar- Falando isso sai de casa em direção a escola

É...a Tenten nem precisaria se preocupar em levar bolada e essas coisas pois conseguiria se desviar, mas como não pode revelar suas abilidades, tem que correr esses riscos, saco...xD

Agora vamos ao gênio: Nara Shikamaru!

Shikamaru fazia provas sem precisar estudar nada, ele possuia uma inteligência absurda a ponto de conseguir resover calculos muito complicados de cabeça em menos de um minuto. Tinha 16 anos também e estava na mesma classe dos outros.

-Que droga, eu nem preciso estudar, mas fazer o que?!- reclamava Shikamaru enquanto arrumava a mochila

-Tiau filho!

-Tiau mãe, fui- saindo de casa

Hehehe, esse poder do Shikamaru é mais que bom, imagina, nem precisa estudar para nada e tendo certeza que sempre irá passar de ano, ô vida boa...a é mesmo, Shikamaru é o amigo de Tenten, porém os dois não estão na mesma classe pela diferença de idade.

Maria João era...errr...quero dizer... Sabuko no Temari era uma problemática irritadinha, mas apesar disso era uma ótima pessoa, controlava o vento e tinha 17 anos, mesma classe de Tenten e Neji! Temari tinha um irmão que também era mutante, mas daqui a pouco eu falo dele!

-Acho que eu vou fazer um temporal pra não precisar ir na aula, hehehe- Temari

-Nem pense nisso mocinha- Mãe de Temari

-Droga...

Temari pode fazer temporais por que consegue controlar o vento, assim ela atrai as nuvens todas para um só lugar e faz aquela chuva, tomo banho de chuva!!!! Fico branca como a neve!!!! Que velha essa música ¬¬

Vamos agora a patricinha escandalosa inimiga de Sakura: Yamanaka Ino!

Sim sim(só falo isso ¬¬) ela é rival de Sakura mesmo sem as duas se falarem muito, imagina se falassem, sai de perto, ta loco! Também tinha 16 anos e tinha o poder de controlar a mente dos outros e até mesmo lê-las, sacanagem isso viu, não se pode nem pensar a vontade...

-Ai ai ai, cade meu baton?- Ino

Patricinha, fazer o que?!!! Infelizmente Ino estava na mesma turma de Sakura...bléééé, Ino porcaaaa!!!! Mas com o tempo ela muda, hehehe

Enfim o último...quer dizer, por enquanto, ainda virá mais, hahaha!

Sabuko no Gaara, o fechadão de dar medo, tinha 16 anos e era irmão mais novo de Temari, controlava a areia e tinha um monstro dentro dele igual a Naruto, porém sabia controla-lo melhor que Naruto. Estava na mesma classe de Sakura, Sasuke e os outros...

-Vamos Temari- Gaara

-To indo- Temari- apressado...

-Disse algo?- cara de dar medo

-Na nada não- Temari fala com medo

O Sabuko sabia deixar os outros tremendo de medo, mas vai dizer né meninas, ele é mó gato, huahuahua xD

Todos apresentados, se quiser saber o que vai acontecer, leia o próximo capítulo que vai ser semana que vem!!!! E não esqueçam do meu presente, dia 12/02, 13 aninhus maravilhosos pra mim, hehehehe

Oi, eu sou Gaku...droga, anime errado!

Éééé Goku, vai pro seu anime que aki nem anime é, isso é uma fic!!!!¬¬

Goku- tatata, to indo ¬¬

Demoro já!!! Bem pessoal, até a próxima e não deixem de comentar e favoritar, isso que eu quero de presente, hehehe, bastante comentário e favoritos!!!!!

Já né!!! Kissusss!!!!


End file.
